Arcane Tome
The is a piece of Equipment primarily built for Heroes who command Wizard Mercenaries. Extensive information about where to obtain Equipment and it's general functions can be found on the Equipment page. This page contains detailed level information about the Arcane Tome through all of it's 200 levels. Special Effect The special effect of the Arcane Tome can provide powerful offensive buffs to your Hero. The way it functions is that it gives your Hero Fury whenever you kill enemies and your current Fury total is used to determine what buffs to give to your Hero. Any time an enemy Hero dies your Hero will receive 30 Fury and killing a mercenary or destroying a building rewards 1 Fury. Your Hero starts with Fury equal to double the number of Wizard's they command and providing them with a Djinni aid gives them another 30. Each point of Fury increases your Heroes Attack by an amount which is improved as you evolve the weapon. Also once your Hero reaches Max Fury, which is 100, they receive a significant boost to the Damage, Speed, and Damage Reduction for 30 seconds. All of these boosts including the duration are improved as the Arcane Tome is evolved. The table below details how this effect is improved as the Arcane Tome is evolved. Arcane Tome Parts and Stats Each of the stats below are boosted by the Arcane Tome. Each individual stat with the exception of DMG is improved by adding Parts and all stats are increased by a small amount when the weapon is evolved. The last column shows Hitpoints and in brackets the number of Arcane Tome Shards required to evolve to that level. The last row shows the stats of the Arcane Tome when it is level 200 with all of it's parts. 1ATK numbers represent a lv 1 Arcane Tome. Every level contributes a bit of ATK to this weapon equaling almost 2000 by level 300. Parts and Shards Needed for Each Color Green *Canvas - 110 *Witherbark - 110 *Crystal Orb - 110 *Arcane Dust - 110 *Boiled Blood - 220 *Arcane Tome Shards - 60 Blue *Silk - 420 *Spiritwood - 420 *Lucky Orb - 420 *Evil Crystal - 420 *Spirit of Tide - 840 *Arcane Tome Shards - 240 Purple *Runecloth - 1100 *Sacredwood - 1100 *Faith Orb - 1100 *Arcane Stone - 1100 *Trapped Shadow - 2200 *Arcane Tome Shards - 600 Gold *Mageweave - 1390 *Divinewood - 1390 *Sacred Orb - 1390 *Starshards - 1390 *Molten Heart - 2780 *Arcane Tome Shards - 600 *Arcane Tome Shards (Total) - 1500 Notes *Your Fury will start out at 60 with a Hero who is at least level 90 commanding Wizard mercenaries and aided by a Djinni. This can be further improved by increasing their mercenary count by up to 12 with a Demon Slayer aid, and up to another 5 with a Shining Wizard aid which would add another 34 Fury giving your Hero a starting fury total of 94. *The Arcane Tome is a very good weapon for Battle Royale as it is one of the weapons which increase Mercenary Attack along with Thunder Blade, Thorned Bow, and Tyrant's Brand. It does not have the downside of the Thunder Blade which will almost always pull all the enemies on the map, and it also boosts your Heroes damage by a very significant amount. Category:Equipment Category:Items